Principios
by VeritaG
Summary: Porque, al fin y al cabo, Ichigo era un hombre de principios. Y Rukia lo sabía mejor que nadie


Buenos días! Este es mi primer intento de una historia de Bleach, a ver cómo me sale...

**Disclaimer:** Si Bleach me perteneciera, no parecería que Ichigo es asexual.

**Capítulo único:** Principios

La primera vez que le oyó decir que era un hombre de principios, estuvo a un segundo de carcajearse en su cara.

Rukia no se consideraba una persona cruel o directamente mala porque, entre otras cosas, ni siquiera era una persona, pero ese comentario del increíblemente difícil de ignorar Ichigo le hizo gracia. Primero porque dijo "hombre" y sólo era una crío, pero sobre todo porque ese maleducado y ceñudo joven con pinta de delincuente había proclamado que tenía principios de un modo tan digno que, por una fracción de segundo, de verdad le pareció un hombre respetable.

...

La segunda vez que lo dijo, no fue específicamente a ella.

Volvían a casa después del asunto del pajarito y su compañero estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre. Fue ahí cuando lo soltó.

_- Al fin y al cabo tengo mis principios. -Lo medio susurró al aire, espetado con violencia como si ése fuera su sello personal, y Rukia estaba segura de que él no era consciente de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Sobre todo porque Ichigo no reflexionaba en voz alta nunca si no se lo pedían antes, y ella había estado callada desde que habían visto irse a Sado._

_Pero reflexionando… Tal vez fuera que estaba cansada y que por un momento de verdad creyó que no lo contaba (aún le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba caminando por sus propios pies por pura cabezonería), pero estaba empezando a dar la razón al sustituto._

...

La tercera vez fue la más surrealista de todas.

Estaban rebuscando entre escombros un cuerpo para el alma modificada mientras decidían un nombre para ella (más bien discutían a voz en grito, de verdad que le había tocado un Nakama imbécil) y la shinigami, harta, sugirió que usaran un animal.

_- ¿Estás loca? ¡No pienso comprar un perro para meter a esta cosa rompe-reputaciones!_

_- ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya te dije que les he borrado la memoria a todos!_

_- ¡Me da igual! Un perro es caro de comprar y de mantener. No pienso dejarme mi dinero por culpa de un fallo del tendero loco._

_El ceño fruncido de Rukia estaba a un paso de ganar al de Ichigo. De verdad deseaba patearle la cara con fuerza, pero pensando que su cena dependía de él, decidió usar su cerebro para otras cosas._

_- ¿Y a uno muerto? Esos no comen._

_El chico estaba tan sorprendido que se olvidó hasta de gritar._

_- ¡¿Quieres meter un cadáver en mi casa?! –Bueno, tal vez no tan sorprendido.- ¡¿Con mis hermanas?! Además, soy un hombre de principios, con la suerte que tengo desde que te conozco, fijo que el dueño de Toby le pilla oliéndole las bragas a la frutera o algo así. –Se puso algo verde sólo con pronunciarlo._

_- ¿Quién es Toby?_

_- Olvídalo. –Suspiró como si hablar con ella fuera lo más difícil del mundo. Se arrepentía de no haberle pateado antes.- Vamos a casa. Es tarde, ya seguiremos mañana. Supongo que a Kon no le importará esperar un día más._

_- ¿Kon? ¿No quedaría mejor Kai?_

_- Si vive en mi casa, se llama como yo quiera._

...

La cuarta vez no tuvo ni que decirlo él.

El Menos Grande acababa de desaparecer de escena e Ichigo ya estaba recuperado de la "pequeña desestabilización de poder" que se había provocado él mismo por, básicamente, ser un idiota y ahora estaba hablando más o menos tranquilo con Ishida.

_El Quincy se llevó una mano al lugar donde unos segundos antes había estado el puño de Kurosaki. De verdad sabía que iba a responder por lo de esa tarde, pero no creyó que el chico fuera a estar listo tan pronto._

_Se incorporó listo para recibir otro, y ya de paso devolverlo, cuando otra vez el shinigami le sorprendió, gratamente para su pobre mejilla._

_- Rukia, Kon, nos largamos._

_- Espera, ¿os vais sin más? –Dio un paso hacia sus compañeros de escuela y miró al chico a los ojos.- Dijiste que querías ajustar cuentas conmigo, hazlo ahora, Kurosaki._

_Ichigo le miró fijamente unos segundos, aún con la espada guardada, y se dio la vuelta. El alma modificada, recién llegada tras recuperar la movilidad perdida gracias a la puntería Kuchiki, no dudó en seguirle. El ambiente era demasiado tenso para que se encontrara a gusto y por una vez dio gracias porque Ichigo fuera tan cortante a veces._

_- No pateo culos heridos._

_Uryuu se acerco a él, con la intención de demostrarle lo poco herido que estaba, cuando la figura menuda de Rukia se interpuso en su camino. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Ishida miraba de verdad cara a cara a uno de los monstruos de sus pesadillas infantiles._

_- Vete a casa, Quincy. Ichigo es un hombre de principios y no peleará con ventaja. -Su mirada se relajó y sonrió.- Cuando te recuperes, pídele un combate. Me gustará ver quién es de verdad más fuerte de los dos._

_- ¡Rukia! ¡No pienso esperar!_

_La diosa de la muerte se dio la vuelta sin dar oportunidad al humano de replicar._

No, definitivamente no necesitó que él lo dijera. En sólo dos meses, había aprendido esa lección de por vida.

...

...

- Así que Kurosaki ha vuelto a su casa. -Byakuya Kuchiki dio otro sorbo a su taza de té.- Bien, al menos tendremos algo de paz.

Rukia estaba sentada junto a su hermano y Renji en el jardín de uno de los patios interiores de la mansión familiar. Ella y el teniente acababan de volver de despedir a los humanos que volvían a casa y le estaban contando al capitán las novedades.

- Venga, capitán, no diga eso. Admita que en el fondo le tiene aprecio al chico.

La mirada del mayor hizo que el pelirrojo estuviera a punto de ir a pedirle a Zaraki que le readmitiera en su escuadrón por piedad.

- Es ruidoso, molesto, maleducado y vulgar. -Sentenció el hombre, aún mirando con desaprobación a su subalterno.- Pero he de admitir que es tolerable.

- Quizá sea porque es un hombre de principios. –Rukia lo dijo sin pensar, demasiado acostumbrada a pensarlo como para creer que estaba fuera de lugar.

La mirada de pasmo de los dos hombres hizo que alzara su vaso para evitar que vieran su sonrisa. Renji se había puesto blanco y miraba con precaución a su superior (y a su espada), mientras que Byakuya había preferido abrir sus ojos tanto que su hermana no pudo evitar compararle con los personajes de ojos saltones y exageradamente grandes de los mangas a los que se había aficionado en la Tierra.

_¿Ves, Ichigo? Yo sí que te escucho cuando hablas._

**_..._**

**_Y hasta aquí la historia. He de decir que mis momentos favorios entre este par son casi todos en los primeros capítulos. A mi modo de ver, su relación (de lo que sea que sean) no sólo comienza ahí, si no que es cuando "sube más", por decirlo de algún modo, llegando a la cumbre cuando Rukia es rescatada, y desde entonces se queda "horizontal" o subiendo poco, por circunstancias tanto internas como externas (que cada uno viva en una dimensión dificulta un poco las cosas, me pregunto por qué...). Por otro lado, me estoy releyendo la historia, a la espera de nuevos capítulos, así que quedaba un poco raro en mi cabeza hacer algo más adelantado en el tiempo -.-'_**

**_Bien, y sin más que decir... Tomatazos, felicitaciones y demás a un click de distancia. Nos leemos :)_**


End file.
